Warehouse Lite Series
by ms17thst
Summary: When you don't have time or room for a full WH story. Short vignettes - less filling with bite size chapters.
1. Super Trooper

**Super Trooper**

It was one of those glorious days where the sun was bright in the sky but the breeze took pity on you and blew freely with enough force that kept you cool. It would have been a perfect day for Helena except that she had the slightest tiff with Myka this morning over nothing really. For a woman who took years to invent a time machine and countless hours in building a rocket, HG Wells was not a patient woman when it came to people. She saw no sense in deliberating over things when the issue was black and white. She had a difficult time appreciating that others were more middle of the road – and dealt in shades of gray. So when Myka asked her this morning if the outfit she had chosen looked 'okay' on her, HG was honest – brutally honest. Yes it looked 'okay' if okay was what she was going for, she informed her partner. Hardly anything look bad on Myka – she was tall and thin and most things suited her well. But HG took the liberty of pointing out that Myka's wardrobe could use a little color – and the actually words she chose were '_your wardrobe screams for color – any color'_. This blunder from the woman who dealt in black and white with everything.

HG had to leave that morning to go to Sioux Falls, a two hour drive away. There was a training session for all agents on weapons and every agent was required to go. Everyone had gone except Helena who waited until the last minute. She had two hours alone in the car which gave her plenty of time to think about how annoyed Myka seemed to be with her response. In spite of the fact that HG was by far, the more experienced woman, there were parts of this relationship that were very new to her – such as compromising and giving in. By nature, neither of these came easily to her the way they seemed to come to Myka. But Myka Bering was not like anyone else the great inventor had been with. No one got under her skin or frustrated her the way Myka did – all because when it came down to it – she really mattered to Helena.

When HG stopped for gas about halfway to the facility, she pulled out her phone and texted Myka; '_Sorry about this morning, darling'_. The thing about texting that HG loved the most was its ability to transmit ideas and thoughts instantly. She liked that it helped get things resolved quickly. But not today. As HG waited for the car to fill with gas, she kept staring at the phone. No response – so she resent the message. She knew Myka was in the Warehouse and maybe in a dead cell aisle. They found that most of the aisles that contained old books or old telephones made it especially difficult to send or receive texts. '_I swear the artifacts are doing that on purpose_,' Myka once surmised.

Helena waited until she had to pull out but still no answer from Myka. She was well on her way, cruising along the highway at only ten miles above the speed limit, a number Pete assured her the police would not stop her for, when she heard the familiar sound of an incoming text. Claudia had programmed her phone to attach different tones to different senders so she was sure this was from Myka. But she knew better than to pick up her phone while she was driving. Every single person in the house had warned her about texting while she was doing something else – from handling artifacts in the Warehouse to driving. If there was a scale attached to these infractions from one to ten, texting while driving was a twenty five.

Helena considered her options. She could not pull over and the next exit was 35 miles away. She glanced down at the phone in the coffee cup compartment in between the seats. She willed it to tell her what it said but of course, she would have to touch it to get the voice activated program to read it aloud. She grew more impatient by the minute. She looked around – she was the only car on the highway – no one was around. Maybe she could just open the phone and read the text. Just read it not reply or do anything else. It would take a second. And it did. HG grabbed the phone and pressed the key to open the text all while keeping her eyes on the road. Only for a split second did she turn her eyes to look at the phone she held in her right hand while still holding the steering wheel. "_Fine_" was what she read. _Fine? Fine_ was not good. No one word answer from Myka was good. She put the phone down in the cup well and looked up to see the red and blue lights flashing on the police car in her rear view mirror. She glanced down at her speed – 75 mph. What possibly could be the problem?

HG had been instructed on the drill in case this ever happened. Pete knew that the Brit's temper would not do her any service and repeatedly drilled into her what the protocol was. 'The officer is in charge. Do not speak until spoken to. Apologize but not too much. If you're wrong, accept the ticket. Nothing is worth going to jail for, HG,' he told her.

HG pulled off to the side and opened her window. By the time the state trooper approached the car with his hand on his gun, she had the all the necessary forms ready – and her badge. "Hello Officer," she said in her friendliest voice. "Driver's license, insurance card and registration, please ma'am," he said in a tone that was not friendly. HG handed the cards through the window and he went back to his vehicle and punched in all the info to see if there were any issues.

"Agent Wells?" he said ten minutes later as he handed back the cards to HG. "May I see your badge?"

"Yes, sir?" HG responded and was grateful that he already knew she was a fellow officer of the law.

"Is that a British accent?" he asked in a much friendlier tone and HG finally sighed relief.

"Yes it is," she answered as he looked at her badge.

"Do you know why I stopped you?" he asked and HG could not remember what she was supposed to say to this. Yes connoted guilt but no meant lack of awareness.

"Agent Wells, you were going 75 miles per hour back there," he started but HG cut him off.

"But I have been informed that ten miles over the speed limit is okay," she said earnestly.

"I don't know where you're getting your information Agent but even one mile over the speed limit is over the speed limit. Now seeing how you're an agent, I can let you get off with a warning," he said and HG knew she had handled this correctly because Pete told her if she did, this could be what happened. Helena smiled her appreciation.

"However, Agent Wells I am going to write you a ticket for not using a hands free device in the car," the officer said and handed HG the ticket book to sign,

"Sir, I was not using that device!" she said defensively.

"Ma'am, I saw you with the phone in your right hand as you were driving. Are you telling me that I did not see that?" he asked and the friendly tone was vacant.

"No I did have the phone in my hand but I was not using it," HG attempted to explain.

"You mean you were not making a call?" he asked. "No, of course not," she responded.

"Were you accepting a call?" he asked. "No," again she said.

"Were you sending a text?" he asked taking a deep breath. "No, I would never …,"

"Reading an incoming text?" he finally got to. The expression alone was confirmation that he was right.

"You do know it's against the law to have a non-hands free device and use it for any reason, yes?" he asked and of course she knew that. Not one person at the Warehouse, including Leena, had not drilled that into the head.

"Sign here, please Agent Wells and do us all a favor and shut that phone off. I don't want to have to call an ambulance next time you do something so foolish," he said and his words were sharp.

HG signed the ticket and he commented – _nice handwriting_ – before ripping it out and handing it to her.

"You have a nice day and be careful out there – for your sake and the other drivers, Agent Wells," he said tipping his hat and returning to his car.

"Fine!" HG said under her breath.


	2. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Slipping Through My Fingers**

Helena actually considered for a moment that while she was pulled over on the side of the road, maybe she could text Myka back. But the state trooper was right behind her and she thought better of it. "I shall not push my luck, as Mr. Lattimer would say," she said aloud to herself. She cruised along at the exact speed limit until her escort took off at the next exit and left her alone again on the highway. She pushed on the accelerator and proceeded to her destination – the Sioux Falls firing range. She pulled into the parking lot and grabbed her phone. '_I don't think you really mean fine, darling_,' she typed back. Then she waited. It was getting close to her appointment time and the sooner she got in, the sooner she could leave. She tapped the steering wheel as more cars parked and the drivers got out and proceeded into the building. By the number of people that HG witnessed going in, she deduced that the longer she waited, the longer she would be inside. Just then she heard the familiar sound signaling Myka's text. She grabbed for the phone and opened it quickly only to have it slipped through her grasp and go flying out of sight. "Bloody hell," HG let out as she opened the car door and now bent over to find the device. Her position gave her fellow driver in the next parking spot a rather pleasant view as he opened his trunk to retrieve his weapons. In fact, the only thing he saw after hearing the explicative was the sight of HG's rear sticking out of the door. Inside the vehicle, the Brit was busy digging under the passenger seat and floor to find the phone because it hit the stick shift on the way out of her hands and bounced.

"It's not like you can disappear now is it?" she said out loud unaware that she had a guest who was standing next to the car silently enjoying the show. "Bloody hell," she uttered again. "I swear when I get my hands on you, I will….."

"You realize you're talking to yourself in there right?" the deep voice said and HG jumped inside the car. She pulled herself up and came face to chest with the man who had spoken. "You okay in there? You sound pretty upset although I can't say I speak British," he was saying all at once. Helena smiled because she knew she was to appear friendly even if this tall person was taking up more room that she cared to share at the moment.

"I dropped my phone, " HG said as she looked up to take in all of him. At six foot four, there was a lot to take in. "I can't seem to find it," she said annoyed that she sounded like the damn damsel in distress. There really was distress in her voice but it had to do with wanting to see what Myka had said.

"It's right there on your seat," he said with raised eyebrows which crowned the deepest blue eyes Helena had seen in some time. And she probably wouldn't have seen them except he was bending over to reach past her now and retrieve it for her. "Pardon?" she said because the silence was awkward as she looked at him more closely. There was ruggedness about American men that never seemed to grow old for her. It was one of the things that most amused her about the time difference of centuries. In spite of her experience with the opposite sex in the past, she now saw a lot more of the male form with men she didn't even know. Once when Claudia had taken her to the mall and lost her, it was because she had fallen behind at the specialty boutique that catered to the 15 – 18 demographic with the picture of the half-dressed youth on the wall. "HG, you can't do that," Claudia said when she realized she was talking to no one a few stores later. "But he's practically naked," HG had commented, unable to remove her gaze. "Yeah and he's practically half your age. Even if we only count the ones you have been, you know, actually moving," Claudia surmised.

"Going inside?" he asked and HG took her phone from his large hand.

"Pardon?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Are-you-going-inside? Sorry, I know my accent must throw you," he teased.

"No, not at all," HG said holding onto her phone.

"My accent doesn't throw you - not at all or you're not going inside - not at all?" he smiled and white teeth filled the space between his lips.

"I- yes- am going in but have to take this call," she answered waving the silent phone and he looked at it and frowned.

"OK, then I guess I'll see you inside. Lock and load now," he called back to her as he made his way around the car and went inside.

"I have no idea what that means," HG said to herself as she opened the phone.

'_Please don't tell me what I mean. I said fine and I mean fine_' the text read. "Not good," HG said as she sensed this electronic exchange was escalating and she didn't want it to.

"_You still sound upset_," HG replied.

"_Really? Ya think_?" flew up on her screen. HG looked down at the words. Improper grammar and misspellings really bothered the Brit but she had come to understand it was a form of shorthand and had to be tolerated.

"_Yes, I do_," she answered the question posed to her.

"_Let it go, Hel_," Myka replied because back in the Warehouse, she knew she would get over the hurtful words by the time Helena got home but she just needed time. Myka did not want to be pressed about it right now but she was asking Helena to do something Helena struggled with. _Letting something go_ was simply not in her vocabulary.

"_I shan't let it go until I am assured you accept my apology and are not upset any longer_," HG wrote back.

"_So this is about you_?" Myka wrote back quickly but her question perplexed her partner.

"_This is about me saying I am sorry for a poor choice of words and it is about you forgiving me for that_," HG typed hurriedly.

For a woman who had no compunction about upsetting her bosses, coworkers or total strangers, she had a very low tolerance when it came to Myka. Myka brooded and kept things inside and the longer it went on, HG had learned the hard way, the harder it was for her to extract what had really happened. So she decided to jump on anything that seemed to perturb Myka quickly in hopes of shortening the spiral. Myka didn't always appreciate the pounce. She was still sorting out her feelings when Helena would be barraging her with questions. She needed time and that was not HG's forte.

"_I told you it's fine and to let it go_," was the response and HG threw her hands up in exasperation. Repeating the first offense along with the second was of no help at all. It simply confirmed to HG that Myka indeed was still upset.

"_Fine!_" HG said as she shoved the phone into her pocket, retrieved her weapon, slammed the car door shut and proceeded inside.

* * *

Thanks for reading along with these short takes - and for posting.


	3. The Name of the Game

Thanks for reading along on these chapters - appreciate your comments/feedback - as always.

* * *

** The Name of the Game**

Helena didn't realize she was muttering to herself as she entered the building but it was noticeable to her new friend. She approached the registration and produced the necessary forms and identification. The burly man behind the desk told her there was a twenty minute wait at the range but that she could wait in the lobby area and they would call her. She opened her phone and started to walk away when she bumped right into the back of the man from the parking lot. She was just about to lecture him on watching where he was walking when she realized he hadn't been moving.

"Bloody hell," she said realizing it was her fault. He turned to see the familiar face although he knew exactly who it was from the words she uttered.

"That must be your favorite expression," he said looking down at his assailant.

"I do beg your pardon," HG said shrugging her shoulders and holding the phone to explain what happened.

"They can be very distracting. Can you get you into real trouble," he said smiling back. "Rick Abba, State Police," he said extending his hand to shake HG's. "Helena Wells, IRS," HG responded.

They took the last two available seats which were cattycorner to one another and Helena opened her phone. '_Are you free to talk? Can I call you_?' HG typed. She picked her head up and smiled. "They say they're supposed to make our lives easier but sometimes they're nothing but trouble. Don't give you a minute's peace," he said to her. Just then his phone rang and he smiled as if to say '_see_?' and took the call. "Yes, honey I know, seven o'clock. What? What did I say? No, I'm looking forward to spending the evening with your parents, Jane. Jane?" he said and it was obvious to Helena that whoever Jane was, she was a pretty perceptive person because Rick's tone and body language belied his declaration.

"Women!" he said and then realized there was one among them. He caught the expression on HG's face. "Sorry that sounded very chauvinistic. You must think I was born in the 19th century," he said sheepishly and Helena thought how those boyish looks probably worked in his favor. "It could happen," HG said and smiled at her own joke.

"My wife's parents," he said as if Helena had asked for more information. "They come every Wednesday night for dinner. They're nice folks, don't get me wrong but after a long day, I just want to go home and relax," he said. Helena was not really looking to engage anyone so she smiled her response.

"You married?" he asked when he saw HG look down at the phone for the tenth time since they sat down. HG had just read Myka's response - '_not now'_. Helena actually growled her frustration and then realized he was still talking to her.

"Pardon?" she asked to be polite but was already typing '_then when_?' a little harder on the keys than usual.

"I take it that's your boyfriend? Husband?" he smiled reading HG's body language.

"Partner," HG said without thinking.

"Oh, they can be worse than spouses," he laughed and HG said -"Tell me about it," and realized she had actually let that thought in her head come out of her mouth.

"You been with yours long?" he asked as HG fiddled with the phone now.

"Pardon? Oh, not too long but well, yes I guess you could say that," unsure of which relationship with Myka she was referring to.

"They get to know us better than we know ourselves sometimes. I got a partner two years now and this guy is great. Not only is he, you know a really good cop but he knows when to keep his mouth shut about stuff," Rick said and HG looked at him.

"I beg your pardon?" HG said trying not to sound so offended.

"No, I'm just saying my partner is cool," Rick laughed back.

"I don't see how one's temperature would indicate one's proficiency ….," Helena started and realized she had heard that expression before - a lot. "Oh!" she said embarrassed because Rick was smiling broadly at her response.

"You are funny," he said and meant it.

"Dick Abba?" the guy at the front desk called and Rick got up to answer him. He returned to his seat. "They just wanted to check my ID," he said.

"You don't look like a "_Dick_", HG said and now every head in the vicinity turned to look and smile. No one was amused more than her friend.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Ms. Wells," Rick said laughing.

"As I intended it," HG said looking befuddled.

The now familiar tone emanated from Helena's phone and she looked down at it. '_Helena, I cannot talk now. We can talk about it when you get home, ok_?' Myka had typed. If HG had thought for a minute she might have remembered that Myka was helping Artie with the latest supply of first editions in the library. This meant Artie was right there to witness the multiple texts coming in and Myka struggled to slip her responses to HG when Artie was preoccupied.

"_Fine_," HG typed and didn't mean it at all. Everything was far less than fine. Her frustration was mounting and it was obvious to Rick who had nothing better to do than to watch the dark haired agent to his left.

"Do you get along with your partner?" he asked because it seemed a little more personal to him than partners.

"She's extremely stubborn. I have apologized profusely for my misspoken words but apparently, she still needs time to brood over it," HG let out.

"Yeah - hate the brooding part," Rick said because it reminded him of his wife. It would be exactly what she was doing right now simply because he sounded less than enthusiastic about her parents coming over. "I want to say to Jane sometimes, just tell me what I did so I can apologize and get this over with. Apologizing is the name of the game," and Helena could not help but commiserate because she understood. Why hadn't Myka just told her this morning that she didn't want her to tell her the truth.

"Wells, Abba, you're up!" the receptionist yelled over and HG shoved the phone back into her pocket. They walked to the back where there was a small locker room where they could put their personal belongings away except for the weapon they were using. They took out their respective Glocks and ammo. Helena found the whole idea of a weapon offensive but was told she had no choice but to learn how to use one and carry one when she returned to the Warehouse. She opted for the Tesla and her kempo whenever she could but had been in enough situations where the particular firearm was called for.

Prompted by the discussion they had moments before, HG had texted Myka – "_I wish you would just tell me what I did so I could just apologize and be done with it_," thinking this was the shortcut to resolving the issue. HG waited for the response.

"Do you have to shoot people who don't pay their taxes," Rick kidded her to lighten the mood.

"Not at all, Mr. Abba - unless they're really late," HG said and made him laugh.

Myka's next response was quick and HG was happy until she read: '_so you can be __done __with it? Really Hel_?" It caught her off guard. What did she mean? Now she had to go back to see what her text said that she sent. The confusion was clear on her face and Rick felt for the woman whom he decided was dealing with something more intimate than work. "Oh bloody ….," HG started and realized this would have been the umpteenth time she said it. "Hell?" Rick offered and made her smile.

"You two ready?" the attendant said as their spots on the range opened up.

"Come on, Wells. Let's go shoot our frustrations away," Rick said holding the door for her.

"You do know the gun is a very phallic symbol, Mr. Abba," HG said in her authoritative tone.

"You are one unusual woman, Agent Wells," Rick said smiling at the woman who seemed to speak her mind.


	4. SOS

This capter is less than 1000 calories and is low in fat

* * *

**SOS**

Helena put the silencers on her ears and took her stance. She waited for the image of the cardboard body outline to retreat into position and began to shoot. Rick was right next to her and watched as dark marks erupted on the bulls eye of the outline. He loaded his Glock and proceeded to discharge it. It was one of his best efforts but then, he was out to impress. Helena finished because she was rushing through the shooting. She wanted to text Myka back and that was what motivated her to shoot accurately and quickly. '_That's not what I meant. Sorry, darling_,' she typed into her phone right next to the printed sign that read: "NO CELL PHONES". This prompted the guy in the box who watched over all the booths to come over the intercom system which each person heard through their earphones and say: "Agent Wells, no cell phones please."

When the exercise was finished and they were signed off as having completed the test, they retreated to the lockers to get their belongings. That's when HG realized that she didn't have her purse with the car key. She would have to call her friendly satellite connected service and ask them to open but couldn't find the number in her phone.

"You sure are attached to that device. Not sure I ever heard anyone get yelled at for using it on the range," Rick said smiling as he packed up his things.

"I locked my keys in the car," she said sheepishly as if to make a point that this shouldn't count.

"Hey, not a problem. I have a device that will get us inside in no time," Rick offered.

"I don't want to impose," HG started but he waived her off that it wasn't at all.

Rick went to his trunk and secured his gear and returned with the long slider that would give HG entrance. He pulled at the rubber around the window and slipped it in and a few jiggles later, the door was opened. Helena thanked him profusely and grabbed her purse to make sure the key was there but in doing so, spilled the contents of the bag onto the ground.

HG laughed nervously, feeling embarrassed as the tall man bent down to help her gather up the contents. "I'm usually not this clumsy," she said and realized he was staring at her.  
"No I bet you're not," he said in tone that Claudia would have pointed out was 'flirting". "But you're very preoccupied with that phone and your partner," he said with a gleam in his smiling eyes. God his shoulders were broad she noticed as he stood up and held his hand out to help her up from her crouching position. She hadn't moved.

"Oh and I bet this didn't help," he said holding out the ticket. "Speeding?" he asked HG.

"Pardon? Oh, no – the misanthropic officer who deemed it necessary to administer that punishment said it was because I had my cell phone…..," HG ranted until she realized she was talking about one of his fellow officers and confirming that she was indeed, preoccupied.

"Uh oh," Rick said shaking his head as he looked down at the ticket in his hand.

"What? I wasn't actually using it," HG said defensively.

"Usually I can call in a favor and ask the officer to make the ticket _go away_ for a fellow officer but not on these babies," he said seriously.

"What babies? What does that mean?" HG asked unfamiliar with yet another idiom.

"Well, they just passed the hand-free device laws and they're pretty stiff. You're looking at a hundred and fifty dollar fine and probably a couple of points here," he said and HG grabbed the ticket ungraciously out of his hand. _How did he know that_?

"Don't think I could do anything about this. Now if you had been speeding…," he thought out loud.

"Oh, I was …" HG answered truthfully.

"Oh so I guess he forgave you that already, eh?" Rick said and HG smiled uncomfortably.

"You know, I'd be remiss as a fellow officer if I didn't remind you how dangerous it is to even look at your phone while you're driving," Rick said now in a more official sounding yet still sweet tone.

"Yes, of course I know that ….," the Brit said but ended it with a nod instead of anymore words.

"You can hook it up to Bluetooth and then you don't have to worry," he offered but Helena was mumbling something and turning her head. "I'm sorry?" he said.

"It was a text. I was reading a text," HG confessed not looking at him.

"Uh oh, Agent Wells," he said and then remembered how attentive she had been to the phone the whole time she was inside and put it together with her comments.

"I think your partner would very much appreciate having you back in one piece. Tell you what works for me. I'm bringing Jane some flowers now. That will smooth things over and we'll have a lovely evening with her parents," he said winking.

"That's a good idea," HG said. Rick extended his hand to HG. "Agent Wells, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance. And just for the record, I file my taxes early," he grinned as he got back into his car.

Helena smiled back and got into the car. '_On my way back_,' she texted Myka who responded quickly with '_Good. Drive carefully_." Helena put the phone down, content that Myka's 'tone' sounded better. She drove only slightly above the speed limit all the way back.


	5. When All is Said and Done

** When All is Said and Done**

Helena came into the B&B hallway with the flowers and the largest bag of twizzlers she could find. 'I want something that conveys that I am most regretful of my actions,' she said to the woman behind the floral counter. "We got a full variety of arrangements for that but it will depend on what you're sorry for," the clerk said with a wink that was lost on Helena. "Did you forget his birthday? That would be our $45 bouquet. If you forgot his mother's birthday, I'd go with the $75 arrangement. We don't get many women sending the flowers for indiscretions but if you cheated, I'd go with the small bouquet and get a lawyer," the woman teased and laughed enough at her own joke to make up for the stoic look on HG's face. Helena chose the flowers she thought Myka would like the best and paid the woman.

As soon as she saw the smile on Myka's face, she knew everything was alright. "Darling, these are for you and I do apologize for my poor choice of words this morning," HG said looking very remorseful.  
"Hel, these are beautiful. Thank you but you didn't have to," Myka said even though she loved the gesture, especially the candy. "You didn't do anything – I over reacted. I'm sorry," Myka said and there wasn't anything HG would not forgive her. All was right with the world.

"Did you pass your test?" Pete asked as he came in. "Did you get me anything?" he asked because his house rule was if you brought something for one person, you should bring cookies for him.

"Yes, I did indeed," HG answered the first question, ignoring the second and pulling out her certificate from her bag as proof. Myka looked at her score sheet.

"Marksman? Hel, you scored perfectly?" Myka said in amazement. HG smiled her '_did you expect anything less'_ smile and only Myka would find that lovable.

"Ah, HG – you got a speeding ticket?" Pete asked picking the paper that fell out of her bag. HG turned quickly to see the object that she was going to keep her little secret waving in Pete's hand.

"Well, yes Mr. Lattimer, apparently the police do not agree with your _speed limit plus ten_ algorithms and issued me a ticket," HG said trying to retrieve the paper nonchalantly.

"Pete! Did you tell her she could go over the speed limit and it was okay?" Myka chastised him but in doing so, made him retreat up a couple of steps and now the ticket was out of Helena's reach.

"Hey, Mykes. You're the one who didn't want to take her on the highways, remember?" Pete said and HG cast her eyes at Myka now.

"No, you know I just thought Pete should teach you the highway stuff …," Myka said opening the Twizzler bag and shoving one quickly in her mouth. "Mmm, want one?"

"Wait a minute!" Pete said taking a closer look at the ticket and HG went to grab it but he pulled it away further away. "This isn't for speeding," he noted looking at the checked off boxes. "Helena, you got some _splaining_ to do," Pete said to the guilty Brit.

"What is it for?" Myka asked moving closer to Pete.

"HG was using a non-hands free device in the car," Pete reported and HG swallowed hard.

"In my defense, I was not actually using it- using it and I did get some points so it must not be too bad," HG said misinterpreting the penalty system.

"You got points?" Pete asked. "That's not good, HG."

Helena looked at them perplexed. "But you told me if I was ever stopped and did what you said, I could get out of having a ticket and win points by holding my temper," HG said – giving Pete's speech verbatim.

Now Myka looked at Pete crossly. "Well, yeah but you must not have done that cause you got the ticket!" he said trying to get the attention back on HG.

"Helena, haven't we told you not to use your phone in the car. Why didn't you just use the Bluetooth?" Myka asked certain they had synced all of their phones to the system. HG opened her mouth unsure of which answer would cause her less trouble.

"You weren't talking were you?" Pete asked reading the scribble on the ticket. "She was texting!"

"I was not texting!" Helena said defensively but Myka's stare held her in place. Thinking she was saved by the proverbial bell, Claudia bounced through the front door. "Good afternoon my fellow agents. Hey, HG did you pass your test?" HG went to answer but Pete was already informing the youngest team member about the ticket.

"Is there no privacy in this house?" HG asked in her thickened accent.

"What did we tell you about texting when you're behind the wheel, HG?" Claudia said in the most parental voice of the group. Even Myka looked at her. "No, we told you that you should never use your phone when you were driving. We were _pret-ty_ clear about that," she added emphasizing the word. "She got points, too!" Pete said and HG still didn't get how that was a negative.

She shook her head at Myka demanding an interpretation. "Oh, sweetie –points on your license is not a good thing. It makes your insurance premiums go up and takes time for them to go away. Points are not good," Myka explained to HG.

"What are you gonna do, ground her?" Claudia asked in all seriousness because this was the first time she got to play the adult slash parent role. She was typically the recipient of these lectures. She wasn't missing out on her one chance.

"No, I'm not going to … I can't ground her," Myka said fighting off infantilizing HG. Claudia wasn't happy with that so she went to Pete.

"You know, we can't let her get away with this. You let this go and the next thing she's dying her hair, blasting the music, doing gateway drugs and bringing home undesirables," Claudia said to him hoping HG didn't hear her. She didn't mind fanning the flames with Pete but she didn't want to get burned herself. HG's glare could have done it but Claudia wouldn't look at her. Mission accomplished – Pete was really upset.

"She's right, you know. We all told you about this, HG," he started.

"Yes, I know you did, Mr. Lattimer," HG started to respond.

"If we let this go, you'll be tempted to do it again and it's very serious. You could have caused an accident or gotten yourself hurt," he said and he hugged HG. Helena pulled back and stared at him. She looked at Myka – again to explain what was going on but all Myka could do was shrug her shoulders.

"You're going to pay this ticket," Pete said and HG scoffed and said 'Of course I am.'

"And then you're going to be part of my presentation at Univille High School on safe driving called – "_The Open Road and How to Handle It_", Pete said swiping his hand across the air to give effect to the title of the talk he volunteered to give.

"The bloody hell I am," HG protested.

"Oh no, you are. Right Mykes?" Pete said knowing exactly who HG would listen to.

"And if I refuse?" HG said because she of course had every intention of doing just that.

"We will tell Artie and/or Mrs. Frederic," Pete said having thought that far ahead.

"You wouldn't dare!" HG said finding the entire exercise loathsome now.

"Oh yeah, we would, HG. And you know how much inventory time Artie would dish out for this? Hell, I forgot to fill the car with gas and he gave me a day's worth," Claudia lamented.

"And a lecture from Mrs. Frederic? You want to chance that, HG? You could turn to stone," Pete said dramatically. "When all is said and done, I think you'll choose to participate in my presentation."

Helena looked at Myka who was not defending her as she usually did. If she found this action as ridiculous as Helena did, she wasn't saying it. Maybe she was thinking it over and taking her time before she shared with Pete how silly this was.

"Myka?" HG said hoping to quicken her decision.

"Oh you're going, you are so going," Myka said because she knew this was nothing to fool around about.

"Fine!" HG said relenting to the group consensus.

* * *

Thanks for reading along. As always, your comments are appreciated.


	6. One of US

**One of US**

Helena had no choice but to go along with Pete's plan of having her participate in his workshop. It was bad enough that they resurrected their lecturing about not texting in the car but she knew it would be far worse if Artie or Mrs. Frederic found out. She was certain Artie, a man of few words, would probably just say '_Agent Wells, don't do that_,' and it would translate into the worst inventory assignments ever but she wasn't sure Mrs. Frederic would be so passive aggressive and she was not up to chancing it. Even as she stomped her way up the stairs complaining that everyone was treating her like an adolescent, she knew she was going with Pete.

"So what exactly is the thesis of your demonstration, Agent Lattimer?" she asked the morning of the trip to the local high school.

Pete had come in one day all excited that he had been _'booked'_ to perform at the local high school after being hand-picked to share his vast knowledge with the future of America. In truth, he had literally backed into the Driver's Ed teacher in the parking lot and although there was no damage to either car, he chatted her up finding her very attractive. When he found out who she was, he turned the conversation to how important safety on the road was especially for teenagers and talked such a good game, that she asked if he would want to come in and speak at an assembly.

"My thesis, Agent Wells," he said as he took a deep breath and pushed out his chest, " Is that safety on the road … is always first."

Claudia turned to Myka and silently moved her lips to say '_Duh'_ .

"And what part of that vast subject would you like me to speak about?" HG said not at all concerned that she had nothing prepared.

"I have a special area I would like you to cover," Pete said as he put on his shades and they piled in the car. "Let's roll, people," he said sounding very serious and professional.

"Let's roll?" Myka repeated.

A short time later, they were walking into Univille High School and approaching the front desk to sign in. "Agent Pete Lattimer and entourage. I'm giving the assembly today," he said to the woman behind the desk looking over her glasses at him.

"Agent?" what you an insurance guy or something?" she asked.

"IRS Agent, ma'am," he clarified.

"What does the IRS have to do with the assembly on road safety?" she asked annoyed.

"Just doing our civic duty, ma'am, " Pete said getting bothered that this was not the reception he envisioned. His fantasy included cheerleaders lining the hallway as he approached the auditorium.

"OK, sign in here – all of you and I'll have someone take you to the gym," she said even less impressed than she was before.

A lanky kid who was sorting the mail was instructed on taking the group to the auditorium. Pete swung open the door sure there would be thunderous applause but there was only the Driver's Ed instructor at the front of the large room. "Hey, Pete!" she waived and at least it was something.

Pete waived back and started to walk slowly down the main aisle looking around. "What do you get about 2000 in here?" he asked surveying the seats. "Ha, well no not really but we should have about a hundred," she said and Pete looked disappointed.

"Lighting might be a problem," he said to Claudia as she ignored him and introduced herself to the young instructor. Then she started to work on the presentation she put together for Pete. "Put lots of 'stuff' in there," was all he instructed.

"Will you be taping this?" Pete asked the young woman in all seriousness.

"Actually, yes we will. Is that okay?" she asked wondering if they needed special permission.

"There are no award shows for high school assembly tapings, are there?" Claudia asked to no one in particular.

"No, that's fine. I think it's a good idea to catch all of this for posterity," Pete answered and now the sound of - _in the category of high school assembly short films, the nominees are_…. was stuck in his head.

She excused herself and left the stage where several chairs had been set up for the agents to sit in when the time came.

Myka and Helena were still in the back of the auditorium when some of the students started to come in.

"This is going to be so freaking lame," one boy complained to his friend.

"Better than biology, dude," his friend reminded him.

"Helena?" one of them called out and HG turned to look at the young boy.

"Charles?" she said and he bent down and gave her a warm hug.

"Agent Bering," he said and shook Myka's hand.

It would have been an odd occurrence had it not been for the fact that Helena made the acquaintance of the entire lacrosse team last fall when she persuaded them to help her do some yard work. They quite easily accepted her offer, becoming infatuated with the older woman and the whole team 'adopted' her. She had even managed to get herself invited to the Fall Prom as the date of young Charles.

"Are you giving this thing today?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

"Agent Lattimer is in charge here today. I apparently have a part, although I do not know what it is just yet," HG said honestly.

Charlie immediately texted the lacrosse team and everyone else - that Helena was there. Never before had an assembly been so attended and with such eagerness. Kids cut class because of their deep concerns about safety on the road and teachers had trouble faulting them for such enthusiasm.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Pete said to Claudia as he saw the seats fill up and the room erupt in noise. "You see, Myka?" he said to her as she joined him on stage. "These are hungry minds. You need to feed them or …," and he stopped not sure what to say.

"They go hungry?" Myka offered.

"Exactly!" Pete said assured once more that he and Myka were simpatico.

"Is that HG's prom date?" Claudia asked when she wondered where the Brit was and saw her surrounded by the lacrosse team.

"Yes, that would be Charlie," Myka said and smiled at the sight.

"So, Helena – lacrosse games start soon and you promised you'd come," Charlie reminded her.

"It would be my pleasure," she assured him. The last time she attended one of their preseason scrimmages, she took it upon herself to coach some of the plays.

"We would like to begin," the young Driver's Ed teacher said over the speakers and HG went to the stage.

"I need you here," Pete said to HG pointing to the seat next to him and she sat down where he pointed.

"We are pleased today to have with us…," but she was interrupted by the bursting applause. She could not get over how excited the group was. Typically, they moaned, groaned and cut these presentations.

"To present '_The Open Road and How to Handle It_", may I introduce Agent Pete Lattimer," she said and again the crowd clapped.

"The Open Road – it can be anywhere. In your neighborhood or on the highway, doesn't matter – the most important thing is safety first," Pete started and Claudia timed the sequence of slides to appear when he spoke.

"I am not that old that I can't remember back to when I was your age. You're young and you think you're invincible. You think you can do anything –win States, get good grades and that the girl of your dreams will finally see that you're the perfect guy for her even if she has been going out with the captain of the football team since, like_, kindergarten_," Pete said getting way off track.

"Pete!" Myka said under her breath. "TMI!"

"What? Oh, yes I digress," Pete said recouping.

He knew he was there for a purpose though and Pete was serious about his message. "The point is there are a lot of things that you can't control in life but driving smart isn't one of them. That is totally in your control and it's an important decision that you make every time you get in the car," Pete said.

"Now I want to talk to you about something that is really important and I need you guys to hear me out on this," Pete said knowing some kids were tuning him out already.

"Don't be an ass," he said through the mike and that got the attention of even the more cavalier students. The image of a donkey holding a cell phone behind the wheel appeared on the screen thanks to the creative mind of one Claudia Donovan.

"Every time you put the key in the ignition, you decide if your life and the lives of those around you are important enough that you won't do anything but focus on the road. You pick up that cell phone to text and you might as well take your hands off the wheels and put them in your pockets and drive," he said.

Helena had been listening to Pete's presentation but this particular part was starting to make her uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat a little.

"I know someone, a personal friend, who did not heed these warnings. Who took it upon herself to look at her cell while driving down a highway. This is what she got," Pete said and Claudia pressed the next slide and HG's ticket appeared on the jumbo screen.

"Oh bloody hell," HG murmured as her name and ticket appeared larger than life.

"Helena! Helena! Helena!" the lacrosse team chanted and now the entire assembly echoed their chant.

Pete realized that the kids were more focused on the offender than the offense. He decided it wasn't enough for HG to be in the frying pan, she had to be in the fire.

"And now to speak to you about how foolish a choice it was and how she committed such a dangerous and selfish act and the consequence is Agent Helena Wells," Pete said smiling broadly at the Brit whose eyes burned anger. Helena felt like Pete's puppet and resented it.

"Come on up, Helena and tell the kids what you did," Pete said and the crowd erupted into 'ooohhhhhh'.

Pete leaned down and spoke in HG's ear.

"You're in a precarious situation here, HG. They will think anything you do is cool – so you better convince them that what you did was wrong or you'll encourage them to do the same – with terrible results, got it?"" Pete said and HG recoiled from his tone.

"Fine," HG said knowing fully well Pete was absolutely right.

* * *

Thanks for reading along - hope you're enjoying the lite version.


	7. Does Your Mother Know

**Does Your Mother Know**

Helena looked back at Myka whose raised eyebrows and expressionless lips confirmed that she agreed with Pete. HG had planned on talking about the dangers of driving or share the difficulty she had in learning to be a safe driver but she hadn't planned on admitting to a large room filled with adolescents that she had made an error in judgment. Helena rose from the chair prompted by Pete's '_go on'_ and the applause that got louder and louder. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the sight of the jumbo image of her ticket. "Oh bloody hell," she said out loud and everyone heard her and laughed.

"HEL-E-NA! HEL-E-NA!" the lacrosse team started and others followed suite. Pete looked at her letting her know this only confirmed what he had just said. She stood at the podium and waived her hands to quiet them.

"I do appreciate so warm a welcome back here at Univille High School," she started to more applause. "I will admit, when Agent Lattimer asked me to participate in his presentation today, I thought perhaps it was because I had to learn how to drive ….at an older age. I thought he might want me to relate to you as the least experienced driver in our group. However, instead he has asked me to talk to you about an error in judgment that I made recently. You see, I was anxiously waiting for a communique ..," HG said and Claudia immediately sized up the gap in communication and flashed "TEXT" on the screen behind HG.

"…and so overzealous was I that I picked up the phone while I was driving down the highway. It was only momentarily that I took my eyes off the wheel but it was long enough for a State Trooper to notice the device in my hands and pull me over," HG continued.

"BOO!" erupted in parts of the male audience.

"No, no the officer was completely correct in doing so. And although I pointed out that I was not texting on the phone, he pointed out that my attention was diverted. I was fortunate that nothing happened but had there been any sudden movement or something that needed my attention, I fear I might not have been ready," HG said and the masses were silent. Claudia quickly typed her interpretation: "_I screwed up, dudes."_

"With the new laws that were recently passed, I was issued a ticket with a fine of one hundred and fifty dollars and points on my license," and the kids echoed that they got it was a steep punishment.

"When I told my friends, or rather when they found out," HG said pointing to the ticket, "the lectures began," and now moans erupted because there wasn't a kid in there who didn't know what that was like. "I was subjected to talks about how dangerous it was and how I could have gotten hurt or hurt others. I was reminded that I knew better and that it was a foolish thing to do," HG continued using the exact words Pete, Myka and Claudia had chosen. "And they threatened to tell my boss, which if you knew her, you would know she could be worse than ten mothers," HG said with fondness in her voice. "And they did this not because they like to lecture or censure but rather because they care – about me and the things that I do," HG said speaking from the heart. "So I have learned that what I choose to do does not only affect me but my family and friends as well," HG said.

"Please make smart choices when you're behind the wheel – do the right thing. It's not just about you," HG concluded and walked back to her seat as the student body got to their feet and cheered her.

Pete was a little amazed by the response. "Must be the accent," he whispered to Myka whose eyes had not left Helena since she rose to speak.

He rose to the podium and wrapped things up by thanking the kids for coming and for his fellow agent and friend, HG, for being so gracious in sharing her story. The Driver's Ed teacher was so impressed; she asked Pete if he would do it again next year. She didn't have to twist his arm.

"I'm very proud of you," Myka leaned over and said to HG.

"Thank you but you didn't actually give me a choice I should point out," Helena said still wanting Myka to smooth things over. But Myka knew better.

"Yes and in spite of that, you did very well, Agent Wells. But then, you had your adoring fan club here," Myka teased her about the lacrosse team that was lagging behind now hoping to talk to her.

"Very funny, Agent Bering," HG replied.

Helena and Myka stepped off the stage to the group of young athletes who were now listening to Claudia. "Dudes, we take it very seriously. If Agent Wells does it again, there will be no attending the lacrosse games so make sure you remind her," Claudia was saying holding onto the last string of her parental speech. "Gotta go," she said when she caught Helena's glare indicating '_enough was enough'_.

"We'll make a pact with you, Helena. We will all promise no texting and driving, right guys?" Charlie asked and it was easy for Myka to see that these guys would have promised anything for their favorite Brit. Helena was pleased that they took the talk seriously and so she joined them in their 'hands on hands' pledge.

"Wow, now you will have to answer to us and the lacrosse team," Myka smiled to HG as they walked out.

"Again, not funny Agent Bering," HG said.

"Did you notice a lack of cheerleaders in this school?" Pete asked as he neared them. "I wonder if they have a spirit issue here because you really need cheerleaders to get things going."

"I believe I saw them lining up outside, Agent Lattimer," HG suggested and Pete pushed them out of his way to get to the door first. But he was sorely disappointed when he saw the hallway was vacant.

"Oh, my mistake," HG said smiling devilishly and feeling comforted that some payback had been served.

"That was not funny, Wells," Pete said trying to act like it didn't matter.

* * *

"Remind me to ask Agent Wells what exactly she meant by '_worse than ten mothers'_," Mrs. Frederic said to her driver as they took off ahead of the agents.

* * *

Perhaps one more bite size chapter to wrap this up? Thanks for posting and reading along.


	8. Last Chapter

**Last Chapter**

Helena did make it to the first lacrosse game to cheer on the team that adopted her as their own. It was not a home game and they had to travel on the highway to get there. "I'll drive," Myka offered with too much enthusiasm. Helena was glad she was coming and didn't question it. A week later, Helena made reservations for dinner on Saturday night for a French restaurant about an hour away. Myka didn't want to admit it but HG's assessment of her wardrobe still bothered her a little and she hemmed and hawed over her choices. She finally settled on a navy dress but picked a scarf with navy, purple and red in it to brighten up the outfit. Helena complimented her choice not realizing she was the reason for the scarf.

"I'll drive!" Myka offered and again HG was struck with the insistence in her voice. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Darling," HG said while holding back the car keys, "I get the distinct feeling that you take issue with my diving on the highway," and Myka knew she had been caught.

"No, no it's fine. I mean you're a safe driver - - now - - and all," Myka said biting her lip - the Bering dead give-a-way to indicate lying.

"Out with it, Myka," HG said enjoying her partner's squirming. "I was honest about your wardrobe, the least you can do is to return the favor and tell me what is going on."

"OK but promise you won't go all _British_ on me?" Myka asked in a pitiful voice because she anticipated HG not taking criticism well.

"Go all British? Darling, I have no idea what you mean. Just tell me before something unpleasant happens," HG said smiling.

"You go too fast," Myka spit out the words and shut her eyes waiting for the protestation to begin. But instead all she heard was Helena's laughter.

"Surely, you gest! You think I got at too rapid a rate while in motion in the vehicle?" she asked amused that Myka would think this would upset her.

"A little," Myka said still unsure of when the disparagement would hit HG. Clutching the keys even tighter HG said; "Well then you shall have to afford me the opportunity to demonstrate that in fact your assessment is incorrect at the very least." Myka thought that was an awful lot of words to inform her HG was driving.

"OK, just take it easy," Myka said and there it was – the glimmer in HG's eyes that the Brit was concocting a plan.

They took off and for a while Myka noticed that HG was doing just under the speed limit. At times Myka felt like they were crawling but wouldn't give HG the satisfaction of complaining. She simply sat there acting like she didn't notice. The twenty cars behind Helena did notice and more than a dozen came speeding up behind her, only to have to go around her. Helena paid them no mind, eagerly waiting for the American to eat her words. But Myka had someone on her side unbeknownst to both of them. After traveling under the speed limit for some time, Myka caught the red and blue flashing in the side view mirror.

"Ah Hel, do you see those lights?" Myka asked. Of course HG saw those lights and wondered which of the speed demons who swerved around her yelling would he be going after. She was a little surprised when he came up behind her and indicated that she was being pulled over.

"Is the man insane? I was not speeding!" she protested and wouldn't let Myka explain that going under the speed limit was not good either. But the British was out.

"This is utterly ridiculous! He should be going after the people who are going way over the speed limit, not those who decided that…," and she turned to Myka and said, " slower is better."

The tall, sun glassed officer approached the driver's side of the car. "Driver's license, insurance and registration, please ma'am," he said and HG grabbed for the items.

"Hel," Myka tried to caution her. The man took the documents and looked at them.

"Do you know why I stopped you, ma'am?" he asked and again, HG found the question quite annoying.

"Because you could not catch up to the cars that were speeding and passing me by?" she said sarcastically and Myka called her name again and cringed for both of them.

"That's funny," he said back in a voice that had not an ounce of appreciation in it for her sarcasm.

"You were going ten miles under the speed limit," he explained and HG turned slowly to look at Myka. "Really Officer, because some people think I go too fast," she said not taking her eyes off her passenger.

"Well Agent Wells, I have it on very good authority that the last time you were stopped, it was in fact for speeding…. as well as other things," the officer said and HG turned quickly because his voice was very familiar. She was met with the steel blue eyes of Rick Abba peering through the window at her now.

"Officer Abba!" HG said relieved to see his smiling face. "How are you?"

"I am well and you, Helena?" he asked and Myka was trying to place him.

"Myka, this is Officer Abba - the nice gentleman I met at the firing range. Rick, this is my partner, Myka Bering," HG made the introductions.

Rick looked over at Myka and put together the things HG had said. "Agent Bering, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said tipping his hat.

"So last time you were going fast and this time you're holding up traffic. Do you think you could manage to do the actual posted speed limit, Agent Wells? I mean we do put those signs with the large numbers up for a reason," he asked with that broad smile.

"Oh, I can do it but Agent Bering here thought my driving needed some improvement, " HG said again putting the blame squarely on her passenger, to which Myka replied; "Helena!"

"You've been keeping off the cell phone while you're driving?" Rick asked and now the focus was back onto HG.

"Oh yes, of course. I do know the rules of the road," HG said but Rick quickly added, "_Now_ you do," and Myka decided she liked this guy … a lot.

"Well, it was very nice to see you again, Officer Abba but we really must run. We have reservations…," HG said as if they were meeting on the street.

"Agent Wells, I pulled you over. The camera in my car is recording this. My superiors might find it suspicious that I stopped a car going under the speed limit and didn't issue a ticket," he explained.

"Oh bloody hell, not another ticket," HG complained.

"Well, I guess I might be able to explain it if there were some other way to handle this," Rick said and HG didn't care for the smile as he said it.

"Want me to teach you how to shoot accurately?" HG said digging herself in deeper but unable to stop the thoughts from falling out her mouth.

"I think I'd feel comfortable allowing Agent Bering to help me out with this one," he said undaunted by HG's poke at his shooting score which was less than hers. "Unless, she really is as _stubborn_ as you described her….?" he asked and now he had both agents attention.

"What? I never!" HG said because she could feel Myka's stare.

"No, you did. In fact you said, and I quote, _she's extremely stubborn_," Rick said on purpose.

"Oh she did, did she?" Myka asked crossing her arms and looking back at the driver.

"Myka no, I may have commented on your ….decisiveness ….but ….," HG stammered.

Rick looked in at the mess he had just created. "Yeah, Agent Wells, I think I can assure my boss that a ticket in this instance was not necessary," he laughed.

"Officer Abba, I do hope our paths cross again," HG said and meant it.

"As do I, Agent Wells, as do I. Now drive carefully and please, at the speed limit. I think Agent Bering will agree you made your point," Rick said winking at both of them and only Myka found him adorable this time.

"I really am mystified why these officers seem to have abundant time to pull over innocent people when there are obviously better uses of their limited skill and time," HG said hoping to change the subject.

"We can discuss it over dinner, Helena. Right after we talk about my stubbornness," Myka said smiling devilishly.

"Oh bloody hell," HG said taking off and reaching the speed limit in record time. "I do like that scarf, by the way."

"Thanks. Hey, when's your meeting with Mrs. Frederic?" Myka asked.

"Monday morning," HG said nonchalantly.

"Any idea what that's about?" Myka asked because a meeting initiated by the Sage was unusual.

"I have no idea," answered the unsuspecting Brit. "No idea at all."

* * *

Hope that ends on a good note for everyone ...thanks for coming along.


End file.
